


[PODFIC] But For The Grace

by kerravon



Category: Constantine (Comic), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hellblazer
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Mild Language, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: "Good Omens/Hellblazer crossover. In the Eternal Conflict between Heaven and Hell, some beings inevitably get caught in the middle. How they deal with this conundrum varies as much as the beings themselves. Implied pre-A/C."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] But For The Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But For the Grace by AmberDiceless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/974103) by [GO_Library_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist). 



This is a podfic of "But For The Grace" by AmberDiceless, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 21 Minutes 43 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [But For The Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/974103)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (20.1MB): [But For The Grace - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/q2er2g)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (2.8 MB):[But For The Grace - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/9zsuff)

Streaming:  


Author's tumblr page: [AmberDiceless](http://ambular-d.tumblr.com)

The music interludes are from the song "People Are Strange" by The Doors, and a cover by Johnny Hollow. After all, who's stranger than John Constantine?


End file.
